


Lost and Changed

by 5ummerly



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ummerly/pseuds/5ummerly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>洛基一直以为索尔对他放不下——不论他如何恶作剧、如何顽劣、甚至如何闹出大乱子、如何伤害他，都能被索尔原谅。而索尔却在一次又一次的包容了洛基的大小恶行之后，突然放弃他了。“我不信你”，这句话像一把刀刺在了洛基心上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 　　　本文的设定方面基本和原电影背景一致，但是神兄弟之间的关系当然一定不如电影中那般纯洁，背德的兄弟乱伦之事是已经发生了的，而且一早便发生了，并断断续续的一直持续着。然后在一些细节、走向方面是改了的。  
> 　　　分级大约是NC-17  
> 　　　有强迫、非自愿性交行为  
> 　　　OOC有，文中基妹的性子比电影里要略微软一些，野心没那么大，但当然也不是个哭包。锤哥就是那个雷2里成熟了智商上线了的那个锤哥。  
> 　　　请不要质疑基妹和锤哥对对方的爱，虽然有时候可能看不出来…  
> 　　　坚决HE，全文已写完，本文故事简单，中短篇  
> 　　　基神反攻有…

　　　Loki想自己这次是犯了大事儿了。倒不是说Loki是个害怕担罪责的人，也并不会惧怕自己犯下的罪行是否滔天，他并不关心众神之父会如何责罚他，甚至是有些企盼着对方能够给自己下个死罪，或者什么让他生不如死的酷刑。他可能有些自毁，但其实心里是隐隐觉得会有人见不得他痛的，这种以自己为筹码的报复行为简直是疯了，但Loki大方的承认，他可能是有点疯。  
　　　但现在他正舒舒服服的躺在金宫最深层的地牢里，别说生不如死的酷刑了，这牢房除了比他的寝宫闭塞了许多，设施和舒适上却毫不逊色。尽管被守卫以及各路怪物透过透明玻璃窗像观赏品似的瞅着的确挺不符合Loki的心意，但是，这责罚半点不重。  
　　　那为什么Loki却会没头没脑的，想着自己这次真的是犯了大事儿呢？  
　　　因为他再没见过Thor。  
　　　是了，Thor将他从中庭痛揍了一顿就带回了阿斯嘉德，却在刚下了彩虹桥就将他毫不留情的塞给了等在那边全副武装的守卫，再没瞥他一眼，更没再说上半句话，就这么甩着他那布满了灰尘、破损和血污的红披风走了。从那之后Loki便再也没见过他。连审判那日都没，而他已经住进这地牢两年多了。  
　　　所以他想，他这次一定是犯了大事了，触了他哥哥的逆鳞，导致对方，那个曾经口口声声说无论你是谁、无论你做了什么我们都是兄弟的蠢哥哥，如今再不理他了。想是忘了他吧，或是权当他这兄弟未存在过。  
　　　其实当日，Thor揪着他的领口对他说你永远是我兄弟，蓝色的眸子还泛着深深的水光好似随时都能哭出来时，Loki心里是在嗤笑的。不为别的，为对方唤自己的那声兄弟。并不全然是因为那些时日自己正执着于撇清与Thor、Odin和金宫的干系，而是因为，有哪对兄弟，会如同他们一般，亲密无间到去了床上呢？  
　　　所以那句单纯而神圣无比的兄弟听上去都不对味儿。  
　　　那时Thor两眼泛泪花的让Loki回家、让Loki停下和齐塔瑞人的计划、让Loki放弃攻打中庭。Loki气急败坏的想这哪是我想停下就能停下来的，当时若不是和对方有了个卖身契似的交易自己何苦与他们合作；另一方面，Loki越想越觉得中庭好似Thor的心头肉，动不得，就因为那个叫做Jane的蝼蚁。因此他一刀刺入了Thor的侧腹。  
　　　然后Thor就将他从那栋大厦的楼顶扔了下去。  
　　　坠落中Loki就在想，当年彩虹桥头的那一番质问自己是没有问错的，那女人果然攥住了Thor的心尖，成了Thor的痛脚。自己失踪了两年也没见Thor离开阿斯嘉德来寻，如今刚出现在中庭就令对方怒发冲冠的追了来。  
　　　还口口声声说什么当他是兄弟。  
　　　Loki真的好想对Thor说上一句，兄弟不是这么当的。当我落入那齐塔瑞人手里备受折磨与凌辱之时，你应该来对我说上一句兄弟我不放弃你，哪怕你头脑发昏灭了约顿，同我打架。这才是兄弟。可你那时在哪儿呢。  
　　　  
　　　这牢一坐便是两年，未来还不一定要多久，除了Frigga偶尔的探视再无其他人打扰。各类书本倒是从不间断的供应着，甚至还有精致的茶点。但这样的日子Loki早就过腻了，看书也没了性致，常是终日抱着本书坐在监牢的窗边，盯着上面的字一天也不见得能翻得了十页。他当然觉得Thor会来，因此心里一直都有点厌恶的期待着。但Thor一直没来，Frigga也没提过他，Loki也没问。  
　　　不问不代表不想。日子这么长久，地牢连昼夜都模糊了，Loki倒并非刻意，但是想也是常理之中。他想的当然不止Thor，但却也总是Thor。毕竟，为什么他两人会走到如今这步呢？  
　　　Loki和Thor是彼此的床伴，并不唯一的。金宫里谁人不知Thor有时风流，而Loki也早就是传出个放荡的名声。为何Thor是风流而Loki就成了放荡呢？大抵是因为Loki被传是男女通吃吧。这传言一直烧的旺，却从来没落实过，说来也是奇怪。从没任何一个男人说了他上了Loki或是被Loki上了，但这二王子却是被认定了比Thor要放荡。Loki也不恼，这流言却将Thor激怒的不轻，他狠狠教训了一顿那些嚼舌根的人，抛了句“金宫的王子怎是你们胆敢揣测的”，就揽了Loki去。Loki对Thor表现出的对自己的维护是很受用的。  
　　　从小便是如此。Loki从小就比同龄男孩要瘦弱纤白，却恶毒的一张嘴，因此不少小伙伴气的想要揍他，但从没成功过。因为Thor不许，Thor自小就不分青红皂白不分谁对谁错的护着自己的弟弟，一双拳头挥得起劲说谁敢欺负Loki我就给他好看。这习惯在Loki大了能够保护自己了之后也都没变，Loki也不恼哥哥的护弱似的保护欲，按往常来讲他是讨厌谁看不起自己的，偏就是Thor的包庇他容忍的了，还受用的很。Thor人缘好朋友多，青春期后投怀送抱的女孩子也多，但他没在乎过谁，就只在乎Loki，Loki知道。  
　　　他从小就任性乖张，年纪轻轻就有了诡辩之神、恶作剧之神、银舌头等等诸多名号。他实在不明白那些旁人有什么可抱怨的，因为这所有诡辩也好、戏弄也罢，大半都是冲着Thor去的，Loki就是想看看，Thor到底有多在乎他。  
　　　可这一直到他试探着两人滚上了床，在明知背德又乱伦，被Odin发现后一定双双被逐出金宫的前提下，还是保持住了这种另两人自己都匪夷所思的关系。  
　　　其实那开始当真只是一个恶作剧，至于这样的恶作剧之后是否有Loki隐藏的真心作为动机，Loki不想深究。  
　　　总之那时他才四百来岁，少年的模样，算在中庭人的标准里是个十四五岁的未成年人。他在一次酒会上将自己变成了个女孩子，准确的说，是变成了自己的女性形态。神域人都有双性形态的，只是很多人不懂魔法，就不得而知。若是乐意，一辈子维持自己的另一性别形态也是未尝不可，只是会有些费精力罢了。Loki那时刚刚学会这个深奥的魔法不久，得意的不行，想找人炫耀，那Thor便当然是不二人选，既然是Thor，又岂能是炫耀下就完了的，必然要好好戏弄。于是Loki就偷偷的用自己的女性模样去同Thor讲话，故意若有似无暧昧的贴了比平常更近。果然，那锤子便上了钩，非要拉扯着他回了寝宫。  
　　　刚一关上寝宫的门Thor便毛手毛脚的吻上了来，此时Loki的玩心便颤了颤被打消了。等Thor舌头捅入了口腔，手掌也附在了他的前胸上时，Loki终于肯承认自己玩儿大了、玩儿脱了。于是便赶忙推开了Thor，变回了本来样子，喘着不匀的气息对对方说 你看清楚点我是谁！可是声音里原本想带着的戏谑之情却不见了。  
　　　Thor愣了愣，看上去有点被吓着了。Loki刚想要笑话他，却突然被Thor又凑上来的身子堵了回去。  
　　　你干嘛啊？！  
　　　你发神经啊！我是Loki你看不见吗！  
　　　你被勾起了想法随便找个宫女打发了就是，你干嘛！  
　　　Loki惊慌失措的怪叫了好一会儿，最终还是被Thor探入他内裤的手给打断了。那手揉搓套弄了好久，才听Loki耳边一声闷闷的“我想和你做……”  
　　　Loki也不知道自己是昏了什么头，竟然就顺了他哥哥胡来。  
　　　  
　　　所以这是很多事情的开始。  
　　　他们时不时便会睡到一起去，但从来不专一。Thor的女伴固定的就有一打，随机捞过来的更不知有多少，他也没觉得多了个Loki有什么需要改变的。而Loki呢，从没固定的床伴，却也几乎是夜夜笙歌的胡闹。Odin和Frigga也不管，就说你们两兄弟玩儿也要把握好个尺度，别让金宫突然多出好些个私生子便是了。  
　　　Loki想着自己的无法无天的胡闹大约就是从那时开始的。  
　　　Thor宠他、惯他、无原则的护他，他都是知道的。但那时两人还是兄弟，只是兄弟，便也没多想。这一上过床，Loki心思又细腻，便觉得自己这么些年来得到的偏袒与宠爱，自然是与Thor对他这种搬不上台面的欲望脱不了干系的。这么一想竟不自觉的跟Thor身边那些床伴们计较起来，尤其是那几个固定的。Sif被他剔去了一头炫目的金长发并再也长不出来，最后在父母——那时还以为是父母——以及Thor的坚持下勉强才肯赏了她一头棕发。如此种种，无非就是要试出来在Thor心里他排老几，在这所有床伴之中，到底有没有那特别的一个，假如有，是不是他。  
　　　试炼的结果好歹一直让他满意。Thor最偏袒他，不论是作为兄弟还是情人。  
　　　他便觉得虽然自己在金宫不似自己兄弟那般炙手可热，就算王位对他而言虽然渴望却好像遥远，但有了这个兄弟，就好像有了个定心丸了。因为Thor对他依顺的程度，他相信这个兄长不会如Odin那般心狠手辣的手刃亲兄弟，相信即使最后没能成王，阿斯嘉德始终有一个他的位置，而且，那位置还是与Thor平起平坐的。  
　　　他要的不多，他要Thor，也要和Thor平起平坐，就够了。  
　　　所以他恶作剧归恶作剧，从没弄出什么大乱子。  
　　　  
　　　第一个大乱子，应该就是Thor登基大典上那次了。  
　　　Odin最后还是属意Thor作为继承人，Loki说服气是假的，心想不可以让对方将风光都尽占了去。于是便假模假意的放了两个冰巨人入宫，明知对方活不到底只能送死，也乐得看Thor的登基大典被这点小骚动打断。  
　　　可心里的舒爽还没一阵，Thor就火急火燎的非要去约顿，这一去倒好，事情彻底脱缰了。Loki可没料到众神之父能气到将Thor贬为凡人流放，更没想到自己竟是冰霜巨人的后代。  
　　　又玩儿脱了。  
　　　他一心只想毁了约顿，杀了劳非，以证明自己是个货真价实的阿萨人，担得起这二王子的名号，坐得起Thor的兄弟。却没想Thor竟在地球上有了别的人。  
　　　那个Jane，Loki知道，海姆达尔自然是看到了Thor与那凡人女子的每一个互动，在Loki的追问下也就毫无保留的说了出来。这听得Loki心中很不是个滋味，在听到两人接吻了之后竟然一冲动派了毁灭者下去，只是想教训教训Thor。  
　　　这一教训倒不要紧，Thor竟在重击之下恢复了神力，返到阿斯嘉德之后一心要阻止Loki灭了约顿的“阴谋”。  
　　　你可知我为何要灭约顿啊，Thor。  
　　　当年是你叫嚣着要杀光所有冰巨人啊，Thor。  
　　　现在怎么就不让我杀了呢？  
　　　是因为那个中庭女人么？她让你改变了。  
　　　  
　　　Thor没回话，Loki已经从他的脸上找到了答案。那女人，才两天，就将Thor的心都给改变了。Loki感到一阵惶然，比知道自己并非Odin血亲的那日还更加无措。毕竟，他一直当Thor是他的，现在才突然发现，Thor不是他的，不是他的情人也甚至不是他的兄弟，而Loki甚至都不属于阿斯嘉德。  
　　　这可怎么是好。Loki头一次慌了神，心也痛。  
　　　我或许会顺路拜访下你的中庭小女友。  
　　　话刚出Loki就见Thor劈头便打了过来。从前一向是Thor为Loki挡着别人的刀剑，而今这锤子却指向了自己。Loki心里一阵恶寒。  
　　　一片混乱中两人挂在彩虹桥边上，Loki并不后悔放了手，那是唯一的选择。虽然落下彩虹桥之后的日子一点不好过，备受折磨、备受凌辱，以至于至今还落有一身的伤疤，那些恐怖的日子Loki尽管是不愿意去想，却也是成了之后这些年里挥不去的梦魇了。但Loki知道即使再来一千次，他都要跳下去。只因为这阿斯嘉德、Thor身边已无他一席之座。  
　　　  
　　　Loki在地牢白惨惨的亮光中瞪着一纸许久未翻的书页胡思乱想了半天，最后伸手捏了捏鼻梁，几不可闻的叹了口气。  
　　　  
　　　TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

　　　让Loki觉得宽慰些的，是他那些心思，无人知。  
　　　他自认为比Thor情深意重，是Thor先恋上了那别个中庭女人，是Thor为了个女人同兄弟出手，是Thor在自己坠下彩虹桥后两年毫无动作任他死活。而Loki，是那个实打实的，一直念着自己兄长的人。而那些自己的胡作非为，Loki并未放在考虑之内。  
　　　也正是因为此，在对方终于出现在了自己眼前，却是因了自己要出手中庭而前来阻止，还冠冕堂皇状似情真意切的口口声声你是我的兄弟，你都忘了吗？  
　　　Loki心说不是我忘了，Thor，是你早就忘了。  
　　　于是他便恨恨的开口我们从来就不是兄弟。这的确是事实，他们从来都不是兄弟，而这个事实是他心口一根刺。  
　　　他同Thor斗，他出手伤Thor，他不肯跟对方回家。这是自然的。Thor只不过是打了个冠冕堂皇的名称来保护自己的小女友，哪里是真的在乎他？若是在乎，前两年你在哪？  
　　　Loki说不出口这么矫情的话，只能用匕首捅进Thor侧腹，也并未减了半分怨气。  
　　　  
　　　唯一让Loki觉得安慰的，就是除了Thor，无人知他心中所想，人们看到的都是这个曾经的二王子身世尴尬，还不懂得知恩图报，妒忌大王子继位而背地里阴谋，还试图灭族来扰乱秩序。坠下彩虹桥是咎由自取，谁知竟然还敢入侵中庭。不仅如此，面对对他情深意重的兄长Thor，也不知感恩不肯悔改，只一味的、反复的试图杀了他。  
　　　世人看到的都是这些，世人不知他与Thor这么些年床上床下的纠葛，只当他俩是单纯兄弟。这样最好，Loki宁肯给所有人认定是个心肠狠毒的小人，也受不了别人把他当做情感戏中的苦角色。  
　　　但Thor知道吗？Loki觉得Thor不至于不知道。虽然他宁肯Thor不知道，这样便不会被Thor因为这个而瞧不起，但是Loki想，我两人的事就只我和他两人知，他怎会不懂？  
　　　而他既然懂，如今自己被囚禁在这一方透明格子中，他怎能不来看我？  
　　　Loki不愿意接受来自Thor的同情或关心是一回事，但Thor来不来关心是另一回事。Loki心里虽然知道Thor如今钟情那个Jane，只怕自己早被忘到了九霄云外，但无奈自小被对方保护惯了，对方这般不理不睬还是头一遭，未免心里深处还是抱着点希望。觉得Thor不会当真放弃我，不会真的恨了我，不会同我断了这兄弟情谊。他怎么断得了？Loki看对方从小的那表现，就断定Thor他断不了。  
　　　但这不能解释为什么，Thor至今没来看过自己一眼。  
　　　自己坠下彩虹桥两年，Thor没曾追来；自己坐在这牢狱中两年，Thor也未曾出现。  
　　　Loki觉得对方这样是断了和自己的所有情谊吧。但Thor，你怎么能够。Loki归根结底心里还是有点不相信。  
　　　  
　　　你怎知可以信任我？ Loki对前来求他帮助的Thor说到。  
　　　此时神后刚死，Loki在地牢中两年 头一次砸了桌椅，还莫名的弄得自己一身血，都是自己的血。身上的痛却还是掩不下来他心里的痛，就好像是最后一个在乎自己的亲人去世了，Loki明白，十有八九，Frigga是这九界中最后一个真心牵挂自己的人。认识到这一点的他什么都不在乎了，他彻底毁了自己那素日里舒适惬意的房间，碎玻璃碴扎了自己满身血口子也不管，脸上泪痕也不擦。就那么坐着。若不是觉得太懦弱，当真有死了的心。  
　　　却突然听到了一个许久未曾听到，却熟悉到不行的脚步声，让Loki心里兀的一跳。  
　　　Thor来了。Loki不能控制住自己心里升起的那莫名其妙的轻松感，仿佛终于得回了什么似的。他想，可能Thor到底还是有些惦念我。  
　　　  
　　　我不 _ **信任**_ 你。之前我对你的兄弟情谊在保护着你不受伤害，但如今那情谊早已不在。你若背叛我，我会 _ **杀**_ 了你。  
　　　Loki看着Thor对着自己说出这样的话，突然就想笑。笑自己痴心妄想。  
　　　但他最终还是点头称好。毕竟地牢呆的腻了，无论是和谁，怀揣着怎样的恶意，冒着怎样的风险，只要能走出去，更何况还是为Frigga报仇，Loki都不会说不。  
　　　只是这一路上不论他如何一口一口唤着对方哥哥，Thor也几乎没拿正眼瞧他，就算是，也是冷冰冰的一瞥。那神情他从没在Thor身上看到过，足以使他浑身激颤了起来。  
　　　Loki心里有些莫名的惶恐，失去Frigga又失去Thor的偏袒，Loki觉得除了自己真的没人会保护自己了。一边这么想着他却一直在Thor左右忙着变形，变出各种人的样子却也没有打破Thor脸上那一幅冷冰冰而毫不在乎的神色。  
　　　突然却被Thor捂住嘴抵到了柱子上，后脑没有防护的磕得生疼。  
　　　“What？！”  
　　　Thor没看他，眼睛跟随着远去的士兵，待他们走远后神情狠戾的瞪了Loki一眼算是警告，手还抵在Loki胸前。  
　　　习惯性的一舔唇，Loki看到Thor望着自己的眼神里变了色彩。先前的那种狠戾还没有褪去，新的一股色欲却涌了上来。Loki没见过Thor这个样子，是的，他见过Thor情动的样子太多次，但这个看上去冷冰冰又凶狠的情欲表情，Loki竟然觉得有点害怕。  
　　　他是该害怕的，因为接下来Thor就沉默着将他拽入了一间旁屋里去，黑洞洞的没什么光，狭窄还一股子霉味，想不出金宫里怎么会有这样的屋子。  
　　　Loki还来不及想，就感到Thor目标明确的扯下了他的裤子，Loki本想要嘲笑Thor的性急，或他言行不一的举动，或抱怨这刺激着他光裸皮肤的冰凉温度，却只能发出一声带着点恐惧的吸气声——Thor就这么将完全勃起了的阴茎抵在了他臀缝中。  
　　　Thor的阴茎简直和他的锤子一样是个凶器，Loki一直都知道。还好他们都很享受前戏。旁人可能看不出来，但Thor在床上时可以很温柔。当然Loki与Thor做爱时疼痛也是比较常见的，但快感从来都更多，多的要压倒他。但这次不同，这次完全不同。Thor的阴茎就这么抵在了他的穴口，连用唾液润滑下都嫌费事似的，直直的开始朝里捅。  
　　　Loki痛的嘶了一口气，他感到穴口的肌肉被撑破了，此时正火辣辣的疼。  
　　　“ _ **你疯了？！**_ ”Loki又怒又惊的骂Thor，虽然疼的连声音都是颤的。  
　　　Thor不回话，却不知从哪一把扯出来一个口枷，粗暴的套在了Loki口中。口枷里味道苦涩的金属瞬时就塞满了Loki的口腔，直抵嗓子口，Loki被Thor粗暴的动作弄得感觉自己简直要穿喉，满眼的泪水，还忍不住干呕。  
　　　可Thor刚带好口枷就用双手掐住了他的胯骨，毫不留情的死死捅了进去。当然很困难，Loki被捅的两眼发黑，简直觉得自己被劈成两半，都能感受到后穴温热鲜血流了出来，他确定Thor也不好受。但Thor完全不在乎似的，低吼了两声，用力扇了他的臀瓣好几下，在对方后穴不能控制收缩中终于完全的插了进去。  
　　　Loki哪里感受得到半分愉快，只是火辣辣的痛，撕裂的痛。他开始感谢这口枷，不然自己不一定会发出多令人羞愧的尖叫。  
　　　而Thor在他身后不管不顾的动了起来，每一个抽出Loki都觉得肠道也被拽了出去，再进来时又有不知道哪里被撕裂了。鲜血的润滑下这抽动还是开始变得容易了，但是Loki感到的还只是疼，还有怕。他没被这样对待过，准确讲，没被Thor这样对待过。这简直是 _ **强暴**_ 。这个念头一出来Loki简直要嘲笑自己了，[这当然是强暴，不然呢，你以为是什么？难道你和Thor还会两情相悦的做爱吗。]  
　　　眼泪流了下来，Loki懒得分辨是生理的还是心理的，还好他出不了声，身子也一直都抖得厉害，身后人根本没发现他在哭。就算发现了，Loki也一百个放心那人并不会在乎。  
　　　随着Thor抽动的增快，Loki觉得身后的疼痛没那么难以忍受了。这又不是他受过的最糟的，这么想着他就释然了，当做是一场酷刑，没什么大不了的。当Thor终于射了他满满一肠道后，他如释重负的出了口气，然后突然失去了支撑，猝不及防的腿软跪在了地上。  
　　　房间里黑的他什么也看不见，手上被镣铐紧扣嘴里还带着口枷，Loki试图站起来没成功后便自暴自弃的靠在了墙上。后穴一边火辣辣的疼，一边能感受到粘稠的东西慢慢流了出来。Loki觉得恶心。他听见Thor在不远处急切的喘息着，声音隆隆的简直像是雷声，好一会儿才平复下来。接着他就被一把拉起，Thor显然没那么好心的为他清洁，只是用不知道什么胡乱抹了一把漏出来的他的精液，就把Loki的裤子重新扣上，用手抚了几把算是整理。  
　　　Thor自然是不希望别的什么人看出来他和这战犯刚刚做了什么的。Loki明白。  
　　　Thor将手附在了Loki的口枷上，犹豫了一下，还是卸了下来，并推开了小屋的门。  
　　　光打了进来，映的Loki脸惨白，却看见Loki脸上一副嘲讽掺杂着倨傲的样子，还没等Thor阻止，Loki开口了。  
　　　“你这算什么，心口不一可不是你的风格。”  
　　　其实Loki倒也不是真的有把握Thor对自己旧情难了，只是这样受了凌辱再不出言反击绝非他的风格。  
　　　“别自以为是，Loki， _ **记住你现在的位置！**_ ”Thor面容冷峻的低吼了一声，跨出了门。  
　　　Loki不动声色的跟了上去，也不再说话，好像没了嘲讽的心情。就算每一步后面都感觉又被撕裂了一次也咬着牙尽量维持看上去正常的步伐。这一路，除了身后的痛和保持步态之外，Loki什么别的都没想，一双眼睛直直盯着前方。  
　　　就这么突然被一个女人删了一耳光的时候，Loki看着眼前这个也没什么特别的普通女人，气势汹汹瞪着他说什么“这是为了纽约”，马上就明白了这是Jane。他咧嘴笑了笑，也什么都没说。  
　　　  
　　　TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

　　　他们——他，Thor，和Jane——一路走到了黑暗精灵的国土时，用了两天有余。  
　　　Loki不知道Thor是怎么回事，他从前一向能够猜透Thor的，但这次不一样，他连那双蓝色眸子的深处都看不进去。而Thor这一路的表现太让人匪夷所思。Jane体内以太的力量太过强大，以至于基本上三人刚上旅程她就昏迷不醒。飞船很大，Thor将Jane安放在了一个角落里，裹好毯子又盯半天。Loki觉得胸口有些堵，但他已经决定了不再自轻自贱到要去与那中庭蝼蚁计较。  
　　　照例说，这种时候，当然是战事要紧。为Frigga报仇自然是要全力以赴，Loki觉得自己此生都没如此致力、专注于什么，他是决心了哪怕把命给出去也要把这个仇报了的。他对Frigga说的最后一句话是“你不是我母亲”，这简直要折磨死他。  
　　　但Thor此时脑中似乎不尽是战争。他一双眼睛有时会分心似的往Loki身上瞟，但眼里神情Loki却还是读不懂，暗自有些怕。尽管不想承认，但他还是怕Thor那种带着冰冷怒气的粗暴性事。但是看上来，Thor现在对粗暴的把他按在地上好像并没有多么热衷，Thor只是间或瞟一眼Loki，而Loki一直保持着那副事不关己的样子，只偶尔在发现黑暗精灵的踪迹后突然活了过来似的，浑身散发出点儿兴奋的光。  
　　　旅途越靠后，Thor放在Loki身上的目光就越频繁。他打量着Loki那一直惨白的脸，想是坐牢太久不见天日所致，后又若有所思的打量Loki的腿间，观察他走路的样子。Loki自然都看在了眼里。Thor仿佛是在纠结着想要开口，却眉头紧锁脸上一会儿是怒气一会儿是冰冷的面具，偶尔还会露出来一股子自暴自弃的厌恶表情。Loki不晓得他在烦恼什么，只是想着正事要紧的不去招惹Thor 一路保持着安静，只在必要时简短的说一两个词，最多不过一句话。  
　　　这安静的一路，和Loki刚从牢里出来时那故作兴奋的叽叽喳喳比起来，简直诡异到要死。Jane昏迷着什么都不知，Loki和Thor却都各自难受着。  
　　　Loki看着远处那一小众正等着他们的黑暗精灵，心里的计划慢慢成形。他当然知道Thor和他带着以太宿主独身前来是中了对方的意，简直是自投罗网。但Loki自认为对方不仅是低估了他们的能力，也还低估了他们复仇的决心，更是想不到为了Frigga，他这个阿斯嘉德的弃子肯做到何种地步。  
　　　  
　　　因此当他突然一刀刺入Thor侧腹，并砍下对方一只手将他样子狼狈的踢到那头领面前时，对方没迟疑太久就相信了他 让他满意之余忍不住鄙夷这帮精灵过低的智力。  
　　　“他在地牢里，他是阿斯嘉德的敌人。”那诅咒战士这么告诉精灵头领。  
　　　Loki面带微笑的盯着他们，想你只知我是阿斯嘉德的敌人，不知我是Frigga的儿子。而这他至今唯一认可的亲情，大过一切。  
　　　他没和Thor商量过这个计划，想Thor也不会信他。就擅自做了主张。看着Thor脸上受伤与暴怒掺杂的表情，Loki心里的快意与苦涩并存，事到如今，他早已不准备任何人信他。只希望那Thor在他接回那断掉的手时能足够快的反应回来，不要坏了大事才好。  
　　　而等到他正准备接回那断手时，却突然听Thor大吼一声：  
　　　“ _ **Brother，Now**_ ！”  
　　　Loki接回那手，震惊不已。不仅是因为Thor的那声Brother，更是在怀疑Thor是何时猜到这计划的？先不说Thor一向不是个善用计谋之人，Loki可是认为，就算自己如数知会了计划与他，Thor也不会信他的。  
　　　那现在这是怎么回事？  
　　　他来不及多想，情况紧张到不行。Thor的雷电虽然将以太劈了个焦黑，但是沉寂一会儿它们又仿佛活过来似的开始聚拢上升。Loki并不能说自己为眼前看到的一切惊讶。当日在地牢中，Frigga给自己的书中也多少有提及到黑暗精灵和他们的宝物以太，他知道那东西有多强大，本就没指望Thor这一通没头没脑的雷电能够起到多么干脆的作用。他现在只求自己在地牢中念到的那些记录，加上他自身基于魔法的猜测，能够有点用才好。  
　　　当他手中发出那束红绿夹杂的光的时候，惊住的不仅是那帮精灵和Thor，还有他自己。Loki的魔法一向是金绿色，如今这耀眼的红绿还是头一遭。那边的首领看情况不对就立马派了诅咒战士来阻挠，Thor提着锤子替他来挡。  
　　　这一下子又好似回到了他们两兄弟还没有间隙的那段时日，并肩作战，互相保护。Loki心里稍微有点暖，但他不至于傻到以为Thor如今出手相救是因为那早已磨灭的 _ **兄弟情谊**_ ，这只是因为此时黑暗精灵是他们共同的敌人。这一战之后，他和Thor便又成了敌人，或者，Thor当他连敌人都不是。  
　　　魔法的攻击还在继续，强大的吸力让Loki腾不出任何手来自卫。以太已经聚成了一团在猛烈的颤动，好像随时都会炸裂碎成粉末，但Thor却在这关键之时没抗住，被那诅咒战士打的陷入了石头中。  
　　　Loki瞟了一眼正向自己冲过来的诅咒战士，下了全部力气去增强那本以为已经到极致的咒语。诅咒战士是抱了杀心的，但在以太被毁之前Loki并不打算让自己被对方杀死。话虽如此，但诅咒战士的剑还是刺了过来，Loki只能移动一点点，虽然使剑锋偏离的心脏却还是捅入了侧腹，他心想之前捅Thor的那几刀如今也算是有人还了，却听见Thor的一阵哭嚎。Thor冲回来一锤击飞了那战士，Loki也终于等到了魔法力量的峰值将那以太毁的彻底，回头一个用力用那刺入自己腹腔的剑刺透了诅咒战士的心脏。  
　　　很快，黑暗精灵那残留的几个兵和他们老态龙钟的首领就死在了这片黑砂飞扬的荒地上。  
　　　两人都伤的不轻，浑身上下渗着不知道是谁的血，浑身疼得也不知道到底伤了哪儿没伤哪儿。Thor转头深深望着Loki，眼神似乎有些让Loki觉得熟悉了，就好像从前要将手揽上Loki后颈之前的那种饱含了感情的眼神。但Loki现在视线有些模糊脚下也发软，没来得及仔细辨认Thor的表情就眼前一黑没了知觉。  
　　　他不知道自己是倒在了谁的怀里还是直接砸在了地上。  
　　　  
　　　再睁开眼，自己已经回到了那间地牢，身上的伤已经被悉数治好，地牢也回归了往日那干净整洁的舒适模样。  
　　　他不知道自己昏迷了多久，也懒得去问狱卒，只是扯着嘴角一笑心说Thor还是讲信用，说好的报了母亲的仇之后一定将自己带回这监牢，如今也做到了。Loki也说不清自己是不是有点希望自己干脆死在那战场算了。  
　　　Loki慢慢过的连日子都懒得数，只是还真的有点不习惯现在这种无牵无挂的状态，连称王都觉得没什么意思了。真不知道Odin那老家伙要将自己关多久，还是说现在已经是Thor的王国了？  
　　　叫来一个小狱卒一问，才知道了自己遗落了好多事——说来也奇怪，从前对自己都充满了恶意与蔑视的那些狱卒最近都对他客客气气的了。与黑暗精灵的一战已经过了一年了，Thor拒绝了王位，如今还是Odin为王。那狱卒没说Thor拒绝了王位之后怎样，做了什么，去了哪里，Loki自然是不会问的。总之，Thor也没有来过地牢就是了。  
　　　还能去哪儿，去中庭和他那小女友度日呗。Loki又不是傻的。  
　　　他现在时不时就会想起的人是Frigga，他觉得Frigga知道他同她讲的最后那一句是气话，毕竟，Frigga一直能看透自己，也一直 _ **相信**_ 自己。Loki从前对 _ **信任**_ 这个词嗤之以鼻，觉得不过是愚蠢。如今想着Frigga才明白信任是最大的爱，他从没失去过Frigga的爱，就算他失去了其他的一切，这让他觉得暖，虽然Frigga已经不能再来看他了。但他想自己终于明白了，失去了Frigga自然是痛苦的，但最终自己没有辜负了Frigga的爱与信任，也算是安慰了。  
　　　他有时也会想起Thor，想他和Thor那段时日的互动。Thor对他的表情既克制又狠戾，掷地有声的说会杀了他，他信。Thor似乎是将对他的一腹怨气化为了黑暗的性欲，强暴他不过为使他难堪消他气焰，他信。可Thor后来在飞船上的欲言又止是为哪般，Thor喊他那句Brother是否真心，Thor在自己失去意识之前那熟悉的眼神是否真的如此，Loki觉得他都没弄明白。  
　　　“ _ **别自以为是，洛基。记住你现在的位置**_ ！”  
　　　但关于Thor对自己还抱着任何一丝兄弟情谊也好，其他情谊也罢的想法，都在这句话之下变得难以成立。Thor说这句话时的表情陷在阴影里，但他那种声音Loki却还记得。就是那种陌生的，让他觉得自己再猜不透Thor的声音。  
　　　Loki想我还能以为自己有什么位置。我不过是一个被罢黜的、变成了战犯的王子，阶下囚而已。  
　　　说他一点也不想见到Thor是假的，他挺想见见Thor。但又觉得两人就算相见也说不出个所以然，那关于Jane的一切也还是让他莫名心烦，光是想想就已经让人想逃避了，就这么一辈子都不要再见到Thor也也挺好。  
　　　  
　　　TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

　　　没几日，Loki正靠在躺椅上闭目养神，却突然听见了那脚步声。  
　　　Thor。  
　　　Loki心里又惊又俱又喜，还没等琢磨出该用怎么样的表情去面对Thor，对方就一步跨了进来那过着窸窣电流的玻璃屏。  
　　　“不去和你女友逍遥，怎么有空来打扰我？”  
　　　Thor看上去很想一拳打过来，但他咬了咬牙，把锤子重重落在地上，走进了些，说。  
　　　“我想念你，Loki。”  
　　　哈，笑话。Loki忍不住翻了个白眼，你懂不懂什么叫想念啊，想念就是把我关在这里一年两年也不来看上一眼？  
　　　Thor伸手揽上了Loki的后颈，这个动作特别熟悉，却也多年没人对他做过了。Loki不禁浑身一颤栗，膝盖竟有些发软。  
　　　Thor发现了Loki身子的轻颤，好像吃了什么定心丸又好像受了鼓舞一样，手一收紧就蹭上了Loki的脸颊。他短短的胡茬在Loki侧脸上磨蹭了几下，Loki才愣过神来推开他。  
　　　“你干嘛？”  
　　　“我说了，我想念你。”Thor又说了一句，手竟不安分的抚上了Loki胯下揉动起来。  
　　　 _ **操**_ _ **！**_ Loki想，操！这哪里是想念我，这明明是想上我。怎么了，难道中庭小女友不能忍受你那种马一般的体力了么？！

　　　但他只是用力的推Thor，并不说出这些会让他听上去像个怨妇的话。  
　　　“Loki”，Thor一手反扣住他的两个手腕，牢牢的压在了Loki头顶，声音里面满是实打实的警告意味。

　　　哦。Loki这的突然想起来那句话“记得你的地位。”是了，记得你的地位。就算你不是个阶下囚，你也从来没有能够拗的过Thor的力量。Loki有些挫败，也有点委屈，但他此时选择闭上了眼，也停止了挣扎。  
　　　Thor看他的表现满意了起来，也不再多说话开始剥Loki和自己身上的衣服。常年在牢狱Loki穿的不是战甲，就是一身像是睡袍一样的轻便衣料，没两下Loki大片的白皮肤就露了出来。Thor一边继续褪着自己的衣服，一边开始啃咬Loki。从下颚到锁骨，从胸膛到后腰。他闭上眼睛满心愉悦的品尝Loki的味道，等到自己的衣物也悉数褪去了之后才舍得睁开眼。  
　　　这一睁眼却把Thor吓得呆在了原地。Loki的身上满布了疤痕，摸不出来，平滑的很，却在地牢惨白灯光下显眼的不行。Loki全身上下都是这些痕迹，甚至到了大腿内侧。  
　　　和黑暗精灵的一战不至于如此，Thor知道，金宫为他和Loki一同治愈的伤，他都没留半个疤，Loki怎么会这样。Thor想到他把Loki从地牢劫走后将对方拽去小黑屋的那一次，自己竟是什么都没注意到。  
　　　“你身上的伤是怎么回事？”Thor问出口，声音都有点颤抖。  
　　　Loki睁开紧闭的眼，顺着Thor的目光扫了扫，看到了那些他熟悉的，伴随自己很多年的疤痕。看多了已不觉得丑陋，在身上刻着权当是图腾。  
　　　Loki重新闭上眼，冷冷回了句，  
　　　“与你无关，想做做，不做就滚。”  
　　　Thor发出一声充满了挫败和不满的低吼，Loki也不为所动，心想这确实与你无关，管的不要太多。脸上依旧是一副冷冰冰的无所谓模样，一点都不像一个浑身赤裸准备陷入一场性爱中的人。  
　　　那声低吼后没多久，Loki就感到Thor的手指捅进了自己的后穴，带着点情绪下手也重，但Loki在心中还是如释重负的出了口气，还好，至少Thor这次有扩张的打算。上次那疼简直让他一辈子也不想再同男人上床。  
　　　Thor用手指抽插了一会儿，还是干涩的不行，就往手指上吐了几口吐沫，借着唾液来润滑。Loki也不管，一副死人似的躺在那躺椅上，咬着下唇，既不痛呼也不轻哼，铁了心不愿意发出声音。而身下Thor的动作却随着唾液和手指的扩张变得逐渐容易，手指越进越深，还间或增加一根。当三根手指已经能顺利出入时，Thor却没急着抽出来，反而是玩弄起了Loki的后穴。Loki知道他在干嘛，他在寻找，这游戏Thor之前也做过，无非就是用手指去寻找Loki的敏感点，反复搔弄碾磨的用手指操他。却不想Thor这些年也没怎么生疏，一两下就找到了那小小的凸起，粗糙的长了粗茧的手指重重一刮，Loki顿时绷紧了身体拱起了腰，此生自制力都用上了才勉强压下了那声惊呼，换成猛地抽气。  
　　　 _ **混蛋**_ 。Loki现在突然有些希望Thor这次给他的是上次那种只有痛感的单方面性爱了。  
　　　Thor显然没玩够。他继续用手指挑逗着Loki，看着对方原本软塌塌的阴茎在不断搔动下颤颤巍巍的耸立了起来，肿胀的直挺挺指向Loki小腹。Loki仍是不肯出声，但奈何这次没有口枷，下唇都咬破还是偶尔泻出一两声气音，听上去却格外黏腻，令Thor觉得血气上涌，下身老二也硬的发痛。  
　　　于是终于停止了戏弄，抽出手指换上自己已经变得暗红的性器，用力一插到底，换来Loki一声有点像是啜泣的咳嗽声。  
　　　此时Loki脸上那种冰封似的冷静终于被打破了，他双颊泛红，眼神有些飘忽还泛着点慌乱，并露出了那种从前经常能在做爱时看到的表情。Thor见状便用力的抽了出来，开始肆无忌惮的顶弄，听到Loki越来越压不住的呻吟声发出来。  
　　　Loki很久没有感到这种让人失控的快感了，尽管脑子被这快感冲的七零八落，Loki还是勉强能留下一点点清明的意识来认清此时这情况的，这并不是什么两情相悦的美好时刻。于是他从Thor放松了的钳制中抽出来一只手，紧紧捂住了自己的嘴，但随着快感的累积和下腹难以忽视的绞紧，Loki发现自己的呻吟声不弱反强，只得一口咬上了自己的手腕，咬出血也不放手，逼得自己无论再想尖叫也只能发出粗重的呼吸声。  
　　　终于Thor用力一顶，射在了Loki体内，Loki似乎还在耳边模模糊糊听到了一声“Loki”。但接下来Thor的粗糙手面环住了他的前段时轻时重的撸动，让他很快没有余力思考任何事，只能继续不顾满嘴的血咬着手腕，眼前白光一闪便失去了几秒意识。  
　　　  
　　　等意识回炉时Thor正钳着自己的下巴，逼着他松开带着血牙印的手腕。  
　　　Thor见Loki意识已经清明，却还是没放下他嵌在Loki下颚上的手，只是力道放轻了些。Loki看着Thor，也不知自己是什么表情，只见Thor慢慢的向自己凑近了来，这才突然睁大了眼睛意识到Thor是要 _ **吻**_ 他。  
　　　于是他不顾自己下颚上的钳制，硬是挣着把头偏向了一旁。  
　　　Thor皱着眉看着自己身下脸颊潮红气息不匀的兄弟，不明白他为何在一场性爱后会介意一个吻。  
　　　“你这是干嘛？”  
　　　“做都做完了，请回吧殿下，地牢不是你应该呆的地方。”  
　　　Thor被这一声殿下钉的两三秒没反应过来，回过神来时一股莫名的怒气便冲了上来。  
　　　“话没说清楚我不走！你身上的伤是怎么回事，你干嘛惧怕一个吻，你当年坠下彩虹桥后到底发生了什么？！”  
　　　Loki在Thor的吼声里竟没瑟缩，他瞥了Thor一眼，  
　　　“你是我谁，和你有关系吗？”  
　　　“你问我是谁？你干嘛不想想 _ **你是谁**_ ，你是谁你比谁都清楚啊！”你是我兄弟，你当然和我关系，Thor不明白做都做了，Loki现在和他犯的算是什么别扭。  
　　　  
　　　但Thor这句话一说出口，不大的地牢单间里瞬间就安静了。Loki躺在那静静瞪着他，瞪了好半天弄得眼睛都泛了一层水光，瞪到Thor心里开始发毛，反过头来一句句过自己是不是说错什么话时，Loki终于开了口。  
　　　“我知道我是谁啊，你说我要记得自己地位，我知啊。我是阿斯嘉德的 _ **战犯**_ ，约顿的 _ **杂种**_ ，或许现在还得加上条是你Thor的 _ **婊子**_ ，你想操就操。你何苦假惺惺说些有的没的。”  
　　　 _ **我不是这个意思**_ 。Thor瞬间就慌了，他弹坐起来离得Loki远远的，一脸惊惧的望着他。他这才记起来当时自己基本上算是强暴了Loki之后说了什么混账话，说要对方不要自大，不要忘了自己是谁。但他现在不是这个意思啊，他当时都不是那个意思，Thor想，你是我兄弟，你是我最在乎的人，你怎么能这样想。  
　　　  
　　　Loki不动声色的看着Thor从自己身边弹开，像是被什么灼伤了的样子。觉得有些莫名其妙，想怎么一副自己才是受害者的样子。  
　　　Thor坐在那里一脸惊惧的看了Loki半天，脸上出现的又是那年飞船上的那个表情，欲言又止的，纠结的表情。Loki不管他自顾自拿起一旁的衣服穿上，扭过头Thor还是赤裸着一脸纠结到呆滞的表情，不禁皱了皱眉。  
　　　“你该走了。”而且至少你应该先把衣服穿上。  
　　　可是Thor好像没听见似的，他绞着双手看着Loki，痛心疾首的模样。Loki觉得自己莫名其妙的好像做了恶人，伤了这个金发王子。但，到底谁才是受害人啊。  
　　　“Loki，你听我说…”Thor终于出声，语气里有一点点的请求。  
　　　Loki坐去了床头，离得Thor更远了些，心说这里是我牢房我没别处可躲，你想说就说谁拦得住你。  
　　　见Loki没有出言阻止自己，Thor却突然不知该从何说起。到现在他终于发现他伤了他的兄弟，这是他的本意，但绝没想过要做到、能做到这个地步。他那谎言之神的兄弟被自己骗了，Thor却分毫开心不起来，半点愉悦的胜利感也没有，只是淌血似的痛，他听不得Loki这般自轻自贱，听不得他的兄弟称自己为Thor的婊子。Thor明白是他自己让Loki这般认为的，而这发现让他无力承担。  
　　　他想说他当时冷脸对Loki，恶言恶语，都是为了让Loki不要太得意，像以往那样子有恃无恐的再做出难以挽回的事；他想说当时强暴他是头脑发昏，色欲上来却还一心念着不能让对方发现了自己被他的一言一行牵动到何种地步，才只得戴上了面具用粗暴来掩；他想说他在Loki坠下彩虹桥失踪的两年每一日都坐在断裂的桥前饮酒，一心想要去寻却无从下手；他想告诉Loki自己从未来地牢看望他是不敢，他见到Loki心就发软，便决心不能再偏袒自家兄弟，因这偏袒是将Loki推上邪路的元凶。但这些说辞听上去都好假，Thor觉得自己都几乎快要不能信。看到Loki如今对自己 _ **是谁**_ 的回答，Thor也不知当日是怎的狠下了心，将自己从来都捧在心尖上的弟弟这般残忍的推了下去。  
　　　他还想讲他和Jane早已分手，当年不过是受罚被贬时的一段插曲似的感情，请Loki不用在意。但又不知Loki是否在意，担心这话语遭人嘲笑。他想说自己推了王位将Odin气急了，禁足至今日才得自由。但又担心Loki听到Odin又将王位属意自己戳到对方的痛处。  
　　　一番考量下来，Thor觉得自己什么都不能说，什么听上去都像是狡辩像是假意，Loki不会信。但又不能不说，不说就是放任了Loki的胡思乱想，而他哪里忍受的聊兄弟的如此自轻自贱。  
　　　  
　　　“Loki，你永远是金宫的二王子，我的兄弟。你不是战犯，别轻贱自己。”  
　　　Loki听了这话脸上一副嘲讽的表情。Thor更急了。  
　　　“我一向最在意你你又并非不知，都没改变，我永远最在意你。”  
　　　Loki却笑了起来，像是听到了什么笑话一样的简直上气不接下气，Thor有些无措。  
　　　“Thor，讲这些有人信么。你中庭的小女友还等着你，她耗不起，别让她等太久。”  
　　　“我同Jane早就分手！不，我们都算不上是在一起过，我最在意的一直是你啊”从小便如此，你如何会不知？  
　　　“你如何待Jane与我无关，你如何对我我也没权利去管。只一条，请不要做出一副对我情深意重的模样，还讲什么在意不在意，我 _ **受不起**_ 。你也明你不过是说说，但旁人却都信。就像那时明是你弃我两年任人凌辱，可谁都说你对我情重如山。”  
　　　可我不是说说而已啊。  
　　　“你坠下彩虹桥那两年到底怎样了？”比起表白心意，Thor眼下更急切想要知道Loki到底承受过什么。  
　　　Loki撩起一边衣袖，露出那布满整条胳膊的褪不去的疤痕，淡淡的说，“就这些，你刚才也都看见了。”  
　　　可那到底是怎样的伤害才能造成这样的痕迹？更不用提那疤痕布满全身，甚至是大腿内侧，Thor不愿去猜到底是发生过什么，一定不愉快就是了，Loki看上去风轻云淡，但眼里一片阴霾使Thor觉得自己并不该追问下去。  
　　　“Loki”，Thor用此生最温柔的语调叫出Loki的名字，想融入进去尽可能多的怜惜与爱慕之情。一边走到Loki坐着的床前蹲下，伸手捧住他的脸，迫使对方面对自己。  
　　　“我爱你，从来没变过。”  
　　　“你知我是哪种爱，是兄弟之爱，却与血缘无关。又不仅是兄弟之爱，我爱你如情人。你怎会不知？我从来都是偏袒你的，而若哪天突然不偏袒了，只能是因为我怕我的偏袒会毁了你。”  
　　　“或许我的方式变了，但我的感情从未变过。”  
　　　“我知我说过我不信你，说过你若背叛我我便杀你。那是骗你的，是的，我Thor也会骗人了，而且还骗住了你。我信你，我信你不会杀我，因此在黑暗精灵战争之地我愿意和你一起赌一把。你用刀刺我、砍下我的手臂，我都还信你。我说过那曾经保护你不受伤害的兄弟情谊早已不存在，也是骗你。那情谊怎会不存在，我活着一天，那情谊就存在一天，只会深不会浅。你信我这一次。”  
　　　  
　　　“可你也承认骗我。”从前的Thor怎会忍心用自己的谎言让Loki受伤，这情谊说是没变，Loki却怕是已经消减。  
　　　“那是因为我终于明白一味的偏袒只能将你推得更远。我所做的事，都是为了使你将来能平起平坐的站在我身边。”  
　　　想到那狱卒说Thor推了王位，Loki睁大了眼，眼里终于发出了些亮光点燃了他一直冷冰冰的一副面孔。  
　　　  
　　　TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章后半段有！基锤肉！ 基锤请瞩目请注意！前方高能！不适者请避雷！！！  
> （我警告过你们了……

　　　对Thor的一番话，Loki介于信与不信之间。总之，Thor说什么便随他。  
　　　因此不出几日，Loki突然被狱卒毕恭毕敬的 _ **请**_ 出了地牢，又被打扮的优雅得体，如很多年前一般说众神之父在大殿等他时，他并没猜到事情的走向。阶下囚做了这么久，突然一下子回归了王子的待遇，虽说不上不习惯，却还是有些诡异的。  
　　　Odin坐在那里，Thor站在大殿之下，也穿着他那身王子的服制。只他三人。  
　　　“Loki”Odin出声叫了他的名字。  
　　　Loki仍是不知什么情况，也不知该如何反应。就站定在那大殿之下，仰头直勾勾的望着Odin，一边在心里想着这和他刚从中庭被抓回来时的那“审判”一幕是多么像，只是没了那些绑住他的锁链，没了那些牵着锁链的战士，而且那站在不远处的是Thor而不是Frigga。  
　　　所以，这到底是在唱哪出？  
　　　“Loki，你在黑暗精灵一战中战功显赫，已足够抵消你当年企图侵略中庭的行为。你的战功已经告知全国，你的所有惩罚已经结束。Loki，Odin之子，阿斯嘉德的王子，你自由了。”  
　　　在黑暗精灵一战过去一年之后，Odin这突然的一通话，着实让Loki有些摸不着头脑。于是Loki没有说话，只是一脸狐疑的打量着Odin。  
　　　“Loki，我想这是通常人们说谢谢的时刻。”  
　　　“恕我无礼，众神之父。只是我实在不知你这是为何？”  
　　　Odin叹了口气，他在那座椅上动了动，Loki这才注意到他没有握着那把象征无上权力的永恒之枪，甚至身上所穿也并不是他最正式的那些战袍。这让他看上去更像一个老人而非一位国王。而这老人甚至从那椅子上站了起来，一步一步的下了台阶，终于站在了Loki面前，足足比他低了大半个头的高度。  
　　　这可真是，不剩半点高高在上的国王气势。  
　　　“我知你还在揣度我此举到底有何用意，是否你仍是一枚棋子。我不否认我当年将你从约顿带回时意图并不单纯，长久以来也是偏袒Thor。为此我愿意向你道歉。”  
　　　Loki眯起了眼睛打量眼前这老人，实在不可置信，Odin在向自己道歉？  
　　　“这是一场父亲——不论你是否承认我——对儿子的谈话。摧毁以太你的功劳胜过任何人，胜过Thor。不仅是阿斯嘉德，整个神域、九界都应当感谢你。你的所作所为已经证明了你的能力，因此在免除你的责罚之余，你的王储身份也将会复原，Loki。”  
　　　What the hell？！  
　　　Loki觉得自己这下彻底跟不上节奏了。他看看Odin，再看看Thor。这一定是一场恶作剧。  
　　　“What？”Loki半天就说出来了这么一个词。  
　　　“我想了一年，从那大战之后。你摧毁了以太，你拯救了九界，你为Frigga报了仇。克服我往日对Thor的偏袒并不容易——我花了一年。但，这是你应得的。”  
　　　“我倒是乐意，”Loki微微俯下头盯着Loki，眼里还是不相信和讥讽的表情，“可谁不知我身上流的是哪儿的血，谁不知我做了什么被关在哪里关了多久？谁能接受我为王？”这个王储身份根本毫无意义。  
　　　“我。”一直未出声的Thor突然从一尊雕塑活了过来。  
　　　Loki看了看他，他不像是在开玩笑。  
　　　“而且自与黑暗精灵那战之后，你做过的事所有人都知了。虽关于你的赦免与嘉奖令近日才正式从金宫发出，但人们早已视你为英雄。”  
　　　Loki扬起了一边眉毛。从小Thor都是英雄，而Loki，即使是还未被视为恶人的时候，也至多是英雄的副将、甚至是英雄的影子。  
　　　“我知你不信，今晚随我一起去庆功宴——庆的是你被消除惩罚之事”  
　　　  
　　　这么多的欢笑和亲昵的问候还真是让Loki很不适应，而最最不适应的是，这场庆典的中心竟是自己。Loki一向不喜爱宴会，总是早早溜走，反正也没人在意。但这次不行，他数次尝试偷偷溜出去这喧嚣吵闹的大厅，但每次都是刚一迈开步子就被一场过分热情的寒暄或祝酒拖住了脚步。  
　　　他自始至终没说几句话，但人们也不在意，就只是看着他笑的满心善意。连Thor那几个往日里看他并不顺眼的朋友——尤其是Sif——都一本正经的向他表达了赞许与敬佩。只是Fandral不太正经，他一向正经不太起来，就只是一脸痞里痞气的贼笑着揽着Loki的脖子一杯一杯的灌他酒，直到Thor出来把他兄弟救了出去。  
　　　“你看，我说什么来着？”Thor一脸骄傲的说着，而Loki因为体内来自太多人灌下去的蜜酒而脚步有些轻飘。  
　　　懒得理Thor，Loki只是开心于Thor终于将他从宴会的中心拽了出来，他借着这个机会转身就走，试图趁着这个千载难逢的机会赶快逃回寝宫。  
　　　Thor本是打算把他这个一向太过寡淡不肯欢庆的兄弟再拖回宴会上，但是Loki脸上那两坨潮红让Thor心里痒痒的，也就不想旁的只是跟着他回了寝宫。Loki的寝宫，他已经多年没机会回去，却还是被保持的一尘不染纹丝未变的，充满着魔法小物件的寝宫。  
　　　将自己狠狠砸入床褥中之后，Loki满意的轻哼了两声。虽然地牢中他享受的待遇是顶好的了，但当然比不上这张大到离谱的床，更不用说这间自己从小长大的房间里有太多熟悉的物件带给Loki的那种过分的熟悉与心安感。尽管还不愿意承认，Loki心里还是当这金宫是自己的家的。而当自己在床上蹭了半天还没见身后的Thor说一句话或是做任何动作，Loki有点奇怪，他一路上回来都能感到Thor在他身后不远处散发的那种过分的热度，简直以为他会在一进门的时候就将自己扑倒床上才符合他的个性的。  
　　　Thor在盯着他，嘴角挂着笑，是那种他熟悉的笑，带着些宠溺和愉快的情绪，又格外的心满意足。  
　　　“Welcome home, brother.”  
　　　Loki从鼻子里哼了一声算作回答，蜜酒的分量不至于让他醉，他的酒量很好，但还是让他感到格外的放松和莫名的愉快——这愉快可能并不是莫名的，他脱离了地牢，甚至还得到了从前都没有得到过的那么多尊重，他当然应该感到愉快。  
　　　“满意吗，brother？”  
　　　Loki的回答是又在鼻子里哼了一声。  
　　　“Loki，你知道你发出那种声音在我听来是一种挑逗。”不过自从听Loki说的那句婊子之后，Thor就不敢对Loki轻举妄动了。  
　　　Loki在床上翻了个个儿，伸腿去勾站在床头的Thor的膝窝，轻轻将他带到了自己身边。  
　　　“那的确是我的本意。”Loki支起身子，笑的两眼亮晶晶的，直接将气吹进了Thor的耳朵里，听着那人的呼吸一下子就变得沉重了许多。  
　　　两人立刻就吻在了一起，这还是这么些年来的头一遭。强暴自然是没有吻的，上次地牢中Loki也不肯给，Thor后来总算是明白了为什么。在Loki的脑子里，性就是性，但是吻代表着爱。事实上也差不多真的是这么一回事儿。Thor沉浸在这个吻里面快要丢掉了所有的意识，只觉得Loki的舌头灵巧如蛇一般在自己的上腭扫弄吮吸着，使他控制不住的越吻越深，情动不已的叼住Loki的舌头轻咬并吮吸。直到两个人乱七八糟的摊在床上急喘着摄入这空气。  
　　　“这次让你上我吧？”Thor在Loki耳边说到，带着一种问询的口气。  
　　　Loki过了好半天才把自己听到的音节转换成具有语义的信息，而这让他立马浑身僵硬了起来——他听懂了，但是他没想到，他怀疑自己听错了。  
　　　“什么？”  
　　　“你听到了。”  
　　　是，我听到了，但我觉得自己听错了。Loki脸上的表情简直有些像是被吓到了，他看着Thor又瞟瞟自己，两人的衣服早已在刚才那一场黏腻的激吻中被卸的差不多，两人身上剩余的最后里衣露出了两人的大片皮肤，而Thor那蜜色的胸膛和紧绷的肌肉让他觉得口干舌燥。他并不能说自己从没想过这个，但至少他从来没有想过Thor会提出来这个。  
　　　“我，上你？”  
　　　“嗯。”  
　　　“为什么？”这个问题刚问出来，Loki就觉得自己好像有点能猜到为什么。  
　　　因为他上次带着情绪说自己是Thor的婊子。他知道Thor受不了这个，但他没想到Thor会这么做来反驳自己。  
　　　“我看不出这有什么不行的。”咱们两个不就是平等的么，所以谁上谁下都可以试试。Thor伸手就揉上Loki半硬的阴茎。  
　　　Loki吞咽了一口，眯起眼睛试着从Thor的脸上盯出来点什么。但是身下的手太分心，而Thor的表情又是该死的诚挚。  
　　　好吧。  
　　　Loki一个翻身把Thor压在了自己身下，不愿意承认自己其实有点紧张。他一边啃咬一边舔舐的嘴落在了Thor略有胡茬的下颚之上，又一路流连到他的喉结；一边褪去两人的衣物。  
　　　一旦接受了眼下的情况Loki的玩儿心就上来了，他趴在Thor胸前对着他肌肉流畅的身体又是舔舐又是啃咬，给Thor带来的伴着战栗的快感。嫌不够挑逗似的，Loki不安分的双唇移到了Thor胸前，手指与口舌并用的碾压折磨着那两个乳尖，听着Thor嗓子深处发出来的含混而急促的声音，直到它们变成深红色挺立了起来也没松口。  
　　　Thor不堪骚扰的将Loki推起了一些，“玩够了没？”。  
　　　Loki不怀好意的笑了笑，用手指在Thor的口中搅了一圈，借着唾液的润滑伸手探去了Thor的后穴，他很肯定那里至今没谁触碰过。  
　　　却在将手指探进去时惊讶的发现这里已经被扩张润滑过了，湿软而高热的甬道包裹住了他的手指，这种体验他并没有在那个男人身上体验到过，更别提那个人是Thor。Loki脸上的表情是明显的震惊。  
　　　“我想帮你省一些麻烦。”Thor微微撑起上身，伸手抚上了Loki震惊的一张脸，笑着说。  
　　　Loki瞥了Thor一眼，心里感觉有些复杂。但他没空去想那么多，接着润滑两根手指很容易就滑了进去，Loki像Thor曾经做过那样一边划圈一边抽插，进一步扩张着直到第三根手指挤了进去。他的手指很长，现下正在Thor的内壁之上按压寻找，他知道那里一定存在一个点——  
　　　Thor大腿上的肌肉突然绷紧了，粗重的吸气声变成了一个算不上呻吟的喘息发了出来。Loki看着他突然睁大的显得有些迷离的双眼，轻笑着又吻上了他的唇，手指上的动作却并没有放松。他知道那个小小的凸起能带来怎样难以深受的酥麻和快感，他持续用指间碾压着那里，偶尔用修剪整齐的指甲轻刮，这让Thor咬着下唇却还不断发出闷哼，身子在他的手下时不时扭动，腿上的肌肉也不断收紧放松。他曾经以为Thor做下面会是一个有些违和的画面，而如今看到了，却觉得并没有什么不对，那金发的战神这个样子却没损了他的威严，只是让Loki的下腹越来越火热坚硬。  
　　　于是他抽回了手指，感到Thor如释重负似的出了口气，脸上却露出了点遗憾还是不满足的神情。但Loki没打算让Thor等，他立刻将自己完全勃起渗着前液的阴茎对上了那一收一张的小口，伸手扯住Thor的头发，“看着我”，一边缓缓的插了进去。  
　　　插入的过程中房间里一片安静，Loki除了自己心脏跳动在耳边导致的金属质感的撞击声之外听不到任何东西，连呼吸都没。他和Thor，不知出于什么原因，都牢牢的屏住了呼吸。开始时他们是相互注视着的，但随着Loki的阴茎一寸寸挤开Thor的后穴，深入到比刚才手指能够触及的更深之处时，Thor却仰起脖子移开了视线，被打断的不仅是注视，还有寂静，Thor发出一种声音，Loki没听过，连Thor自己都乍一下没意识到是自己发出来的，带着点儿黏腻的哼声。Loki伴着那个声音一插到底。  
　　　这感觉太奇妙了，对他们两人都是。Thor第一次被进入、被填满，老实说，刚开始他还是感到有些痛，好像那穴口被撑的撕裂了一般。但是他能感到Loki一寸寸挤开他的内壁，这从未感受过的体验分散了他对疼痛的感知，并且，当那东西慢慢擦着他的前列腺碾过时，Thor就不能想更多了。  
　　　Loki在他身上慢慢的碾压了起来，倒是不急着抽动。他带着某种戏弄的心态小幅度的挺动碾压着Thor的深处，特意向着印象中对方敏感点的方向施力。Thor终于觉得忍受不了的伸手抓住了Loki的胯骨，用稍微有些气息不匀的声音说到“别玩了，Loki。”  
　　　Loki好心到当真听了Thor的话，他一手撑在Thor侧颈旁，一手掰开对方扣着自己胯部的手，将自己抽了出来，直到只剩头部留在里面，又猛地冲了回去。  
　　　“嗯！”Thor再次扬起了脖颈，身体因为Loki的动作而一阵颤抖。他有些不习惯自己口里发出来的这种声音，但他更不习惯自己下身传来的那种奇怪的感觉，随着Loki的每一次挺身，他只觉得细小的电流顺着脊椎劈啪作响着一路窜了上去，带来一种诡异的快感。不过除此之外，下腹处的那种慢慢绞紧的紧绷感却是很熟悉。  
　　　Loki手找到了Thor的，他将Thor双臂大张着紧扣在的床上，下身的节奏越来越快。这和自己从前上那些姑娘们的经历并没有什么本质上的区别，但是Loki却觉得心里的快感简直要凌驾在了生理之上，而Thor脸上那种朦胧而又迷离的表情和他口中不断泄出来的低吟——他从没见过，也没听过——更是一剂有效的催情剂。  
　　　Loki注意到自己的喘息越来越急促，想是快要到了。而Thor的意识也已经飘散了好一阵，发出的声音越来越黏腻，后穴咬紧的越发厉害，Loki伸手便环上了Thor已经被前液弄得滑腻一片腻滑的阴茎，开始并不细致的套弄。还好Thor看上去也丝毫不嫌他的动作粗糙，没过多久，Loki便觉得裹着自己阴茎的穴肉猛的咬紧开始收缩，一簇温热的液体就这么射在了他的手上。他自己又坚持了两个抽动，射进了Thor体内，便毫不顾忌的瘫倒在了Thor身上大口喘气。  
　　　两人都汗涔涔的，全身上下黏糊到不行，倒是没人在乎。Thor是一向不在乎，Loki则是还没反应过来。过了好半天那种仿佛几辈子没得过空气的大口呼吸才停了下来，Loki意识回笼，从Thor湿淋淋的胸膛上面撑起来，将自己软掉的阴茎从Thor的后穴中撤了出来，还带出来一股精液。  
　　　他只知这精液从自己体内往外流是怎样的羞耻感觉，却不知看着这个画面有多情色，又有多催情。他的下腹又有点热。  
　　　  
　　　“感觉怎样？”Loki看着Thor瘫在床上还是一副死人样子，出声问了句。  
　　　想了好半天，Thor才开口，“Fabulous.”  
　　　棒极了，这也是Loki此时的感觉。  
　　　Thor凑过来搂住了Loki的腰，一脸心满意足的用胡茬蹭着他的劲窝。这动作他往日里也经常做，但是今天就平白的多了一副撒娇的意味在里面。Loki看着他兄弟毛茸茸金灿灿的脑袋，觉得这一切都挺好。这一切，地牢里的表白也好，从地牢里解脱也好，Odin说的那些话也好，今晚的宴会也好，都挺好。而这场性爱更是好，他想一次不够，他还要，不管是不是马上。  
　　　“我知道父王在琢磨让你接管王位的事，他是认真的。”Thor的声音从Loki劲窝那里传了出来。  
　　　Loki愣了愣，“老家伙糊涂了。”  
　　　“实际上，这不是他一个人的想法。我知有不少主神都有向他提过。”  
　　　意料之外。Loki不禁开始反思自己的想象力从什么时候开始变得这么匮乏了，以至于今日之内发生的那么多事都是他意料之外的。  
　　　“那你呢？”  
　　　“我当然同意。”  
　　　Loki翻了个白眼，心说我当然知道你同意，你今天一早在那殿上就说了你同意。  
　　　“我是说，我要是接管了王位，你干什么？”  
　　　“继续当我的战神啊，帮你打架，就像小时候那样。”Thor抬起头来看他，笑的人畜无害，一脸纯良。那蓝眼睛里的善意简直要吧Loki闪的失明几秒。  
　　　Loki笑了。  
　　　“你说当初做的一切是为了让我同你平起平坐，但现在我成了王，终于超过了你。是否后悔？”  
　　　“后悔什么，反正你是我的。”  
　　　“这就够了。不，这远远比够了还要够了。”Thor又给了Loki一个深吻。  
　　　  
　　　Fin.


End file.
